Representation of sound in a visual manner continues to provide a variety of challenges. By its very nature, this representation involves transformation from consumption of the sound by one sense (e.g., hearing) for consumption by another sense, e.g., visually. One technique that has been developed to provide such a representation is through use of a waveform that is displayed visually in a user interface, e.g., as part of sound editing functionality. This typically involves display of a period of time over which the sound it output with indications of intensity (e.g., loudness) of the sound at particular points in time.
However, recognition of sounds within this conventional display of the waveform typically requires significant amounts of experience on the part of a user to even guess at what sounds are being output at corresponding points in time. Consequently, conventional waveforms lack intuitiveness due to limitations in representing the sounds, often requiring users to actually listen to the sound data to locate a particular point of interest, in order to determine what is being represented by the waveform as a whole (e.g., to locate a particular sound file), and so forth.